


Sweet and Sour

by SakuraSweet182



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Lies, Love at First Sight, Lovers To Enemies, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, protagonist x antagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSweet182/pseuds/SakuraSweet182
Summary: Angelica Sweetness has everything anyone could want. She's a beloved racer and lives in the castle like royalty where she is pampered by King Candy himself. He treated her as if she was his queen. Angelica has never questioned  the king whenever it came to his laws because she never had the need to since she felt safe around him. Though she has been confused about how people thought of the infamous Glitch Vanellope Von Schweets. Her being a glitch herself she was confused as to why she was treated fairly and not like an outlaw. King Candy told her it's because she's different and despite the funny feeling Angelica had, she listened to him and let it be. That is until she actually meets Vanellope herself. Secrets start to be revealed and Angelica starts to question herself, her morals, and even her beloved King's identity and soon finds out that things are not what they seem on the surface.
Relationships: King Candy | Turbo (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr.





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on wattpad, but I decided to make some changes to it. This is the new and improved version. This story takes place before, and during the first Wreck It Ralph movie. This is an oc x canon story featuring my WIR OC. Her ref sheet will be posted in the first chapter. If you want to know what she looks like then click on the link below.

If you’d like to see what my Wreck It Ralph oc looks like then click on the link below

<https://www.deviantart.com/strawberryravenchan/art/Angelica-Sweetness-871030546>

  
A/N: if you're wondering what her Kart looks like, it looks just like Vanellope's but the only difference is that the colors of it are pastel pink and white.)

It was just a regular day in the Litwak's arcade. Customers running around buying and eating snacks, or pumping quarters into consoles they wanted to play on. Just an all around normal day for both the gamers and the video game characters themselves. A game that had gained the most attention however was a racing game known as Sugar Rush Speedway. It was a game coated in sweets and candy with chibi like racers the players can choose from. There would often be new ones on the roster daily. 

And while most of the racers were children, there were two adult racers. One being the king that ruled over the sugar rush candy kingdom, known as King Candy. and the other being a companion of his of some sort. A young woman dressed in pastel pink and white. Her name was Angelica. Angelica Sweetness. Her theme of sweets pastel pink and white cakes, pastries, and candies. Angelica had a special ability used as a power up in races. Similar to glitching. However unlike a certain raven haired girl, Angelica was never ostracized by the kingdom at all. She was the king's companion of some sort. She was well liked by the citizens and the racers, though the racers do get annoyed at her sometimes whenever she catches any of them getting into trouble. Especially a certain strawberry wearing blonde. The king treated Angelica well. He cared for her as if she were his queen. While the king and Angelica may have been close, Angelica herself didn't know exactly what to call their relationship.

However she would be lying if she said she said her devotion to King Candy went far deeper. But how could she not gain a little crush on him? He was good to her. He treats her well while letting her live on under his roof, and cares for her and makes sure that she's safe at all times and even gave her platonic kisses on the cheek every now and then. Angelica has never told King Candy her feelings and doesn't really know when she will tell him. And that's perfectly fine with her. She'd rather not put her current bond with the king in jeopardy.

Hours later it was closing time for Litwak's arcade. All the characters of their respective games left their places and left to do their own thing. Meanwhile in Sugar Rush, the race had just ended and all the racers stretched once the got out of their karts and the candy citizens were leaving their bleachers. "Hoo hoo! Another wonderful day of racing as always. Good job everyone! Give yourselves a round of applause!" said King Candy cheerfully. He started to clap his hands together and the other racers soon followed after. "Make sure to get lots of rest. Because tomorrow is that time again. The deciding of the new roster." Some racers either drove their karts home or decided to stay their just to chat for a bit. Angelica stretched her arms and legs and dusted off her skirt. 

"Angelica." She looked up to come face to face with the king himself. "O-Oh! Hey Candy. Is there something you need from me?" she asked. "Oh I just wanted to congratulate you. You did really well today, though that's not really surprising, hehe!" King Candy pinched the brown skinned girl's cheek.

"Thank you. But uhm can you let go please? It's starting to hurt."

"Oh! My apologies."

He let go of her cheek. "I'll see you back at the castle dearest." He said before walking over to his vehicle and drove off. Angelica did the same and drove off into town. She parked her kart and walked around. She was feeling a bit hungry after the race and was craving a nice warm cinnamon bun. Angelica's mouth was practically watering at the thought of taking a bite into the delicious treat. She spotted a cinnamon bun vendor in the middle of some other vendors and walked towards it. Their was a Twinkie citizen wearing a chefs outfit behind the vendor. Once he saw Angelica approaching, he gasped. "O-Oh! Miss Angelica!" He said. The pink haired female chuckled. "Please. Just call me Angelica." It wasn't uncommon for citizens to address her that way. But she couldn't blame them since she lives with the king.

That made her royalty in their eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two ten dollar bills and placed it in front of him. "One cinnamon bun please." she requested.

"Oh and keep the change."

"Oh, you don't have to miss. It's on the house."

"Please. I insist."

He handed her a little brown bag that the cinnamon roll wrapped in white paper was in. She walked away licking her lips as she peaked back the paper. The smell of cinnamon instantly flew into her nostrils. She didn't hesitate to take a bite. "Mmm." She said happily as the warm treat touched her taste buds. Angelica turned to her left and spotted three racers she liked to call, the trouble maker trio. Those three racers being Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, and Taffyta Muttonfudge. They were loitering around a vendor that sold cupcakes. They looked like they were waiting for something.

Angelica's suspicions were confirmed to be correct once she saw the person running the vendor walk away to use the bathroom in a nearby building. She watched as all three of them grabbed a cupcake and hid them behind their backs. The children giggled. Angelica frowned and placed her food back into the little bag it came in and walked over to them. "Hey." she called out. The kids stopped giggling and their faces instantly dropped when they saw her. Taffyta placed her cupcake in Candlehead's free hand. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh great." She groaned.

"If it isn't little miss perfect." She said annoyed.

"If you're not going to pay for those cupcakes then return them."

Angelica put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"You know stealing's not tolerated in his kingdom. Oooh If King Candy were to hear about this, you'd probably be banned from participating in the roster for months. Or maybe jail time perhaps?"

Taffyta growled. "Just because you have a cool ability you can use when racing, and are the king's pet you must think you're on top of the world, huh? Well let me tell ya something sweetie. You're just like the rest of us. So stop thinking that you're fucking better than us." This wasn't the first time Taffyta has gotten upset at her for calling her out like this. But she didn't really care that much. "Taffyta. Return the cupcakes. Now." Just before Taffyta could say anything else, the person running the cupcake vendor came back. "Hey. Were you kids gonna pay for those?" He asked. The kids grumbled a, "no" put the cupcakes back and walked away frustrated. 

Angelica drove off into the candy cane forest and parked near a milky lake and finished the rest of her her cinnamon bun. She was about to drive off when she saw something blue flash in the corner of her eye. She then herd a _beep beep_ noise and right after that a loud scream and then a _thump._ Angelica glitched out of her vehicle and turned around and gasped at what she saw. She recognized the the black tied up hair with candy and sprinkles in it.

It was _her._

The girl she's seen on wanted posters around the kingdom

The supposed wanted criminal thats a danger to the game.

The infamous glitch, Vanellope Von Schweets.

The glitch.

Vanellope Von Schweets 

She was laying on the ground. She must've fell out of a tree. The raven haired girl got up and dusted off herself. "Y...You..." Vanellope started. "Did you just... Glitch?" She asked. Angelica ignored her question completely. 

"It's you. You're the glitch!" 

"Yeah I am. What your point?"

Angelica has never actually seen the glitch in person. She's seen pictures and posters, but not this up close. She didn't seem all that bad. She seemed just like a normal kid like the other racers. Why was she feared? "What the hell are you looking at" Vanellope's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "U-Uhm..." she didn't exactly know what to say. "Let me guess. You probably think I'm some sort of mister too right? Ya gonna turn me in?" Angelica shook her head. "N-no I just wasn't expecting you to be-" "normal?"

Vanellope interrupted. "Yeah yeah I've heard it all before. About how I'm not normal and just a mistake. I can't even leave this hellhole." 

"Uh. What was the question you asked me earlier? About me glitching?"

"Yeah. You glitched just like me. Only difference is that your pixels are neon pink instead of blue. So why aren't you an outlaw like me?"

Angelica paused. She had never asked Candy about the glitch so she never exactly considered it. She just thought that her power was just like a power up ability used for racing. "I... honestly don't know." It was silent for a moment. She kinda felt bad for the girl. "Well. You don't exactly seem as bad as people say you are... your name's Vanellope right?" Vanellope smirked. 

"Yeah. What about you?" 

"Angelica."

Vanellope held out her hand and Angelica shook it. "Never thought I'd find another glitch." 

"Well at least you’re not alone, right?"

They both laughed. "Well it's getting kinda late. I better get back to the castle."

"See ya later. If you wanna meet me again, ya know where to find me."

  
  


Angelica entered the throne room snd was immediately met with the sight of the king talking to Sour Bill. However as soon as he heard the doors open, he turned his head around. "Hello gumdrop." King Candy greeted. "Hi Candy." She responded. She walked over to him. "Uhm. Can I ask you something?" Candy nodded. "Of course dear. Sour Bill, could you leave us please." The little green sour ball nodded before exiting the throne room. "Now, what is it what you wanted to ask me, hm?" She hesitated. The king took Angelica's hands into his and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. "You know you can ask me anything, alright? I won't be mad at you."

The way King Candy held and caressed her hands like that made her blush. She gulped. "Um. If I'm a glitch then why am I not treated like a criminal and why can I leave the game unlike Vanellope?" It was only a fe moments before Candy answered, "because your different." He answered. "What?" He let go of Angelica's hands.

"Sweet pea. You see, your glitching is different. Yours is more of a power up that you're programmed with. It's more of a tool you can use to win the race. The reason why Vanellope can't race is because her glitch isn't the good kind un like yours. Here's can break the game and therefore, put us out of order."

Angelica was still a bit confused, but decided not to press further. "Do you understand why now?" Angelica nodded. "Yes Candy" "good." Candy kissed Angelica on the cheek. "Goodnight dearest." Angelica watched as he walked up one of the two stairwells. Angelica smacked both her cheeks. "No Angelica! Bad! Stop thinking stuff like that." There's no way he actually had a thing for her. He calls all the racers endearing nicknames all the time, and platonically kissed her cheek all the time. So what's making her act like this now? It doesn't matter weather or not they live in the same castle. There's no way that Candy could ever see her in that way, right? However what she'd come to find out ithat the king's feelings for her wasn’t just love, but a feeling emotion far more stronger.


End file.
